Just The Two of Us
by xeraphica
Summary: James and Lily had a rough start. Will things get better? Or will everything just keep on getting worse? Will run from James and Lily's seventh year until Harry's birth. : Read and Review please. I suck at summaries. lol. :
1. Prologue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is SLIGHTLY off-canon. :) It's slightly based on the Kkotaboda Namja or Boys Over Flowers which was based on a Japanese manga called Hana Yori Dango. I guess I'll get some inspiration from the Filipino movie: Kasal, Kasali, Kasalo.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

* * *

She's coming for me.

I know she is.

I pushed myself deeper into the dark, cramped space I was hiding in so she wouldn't see my white sneakers peeking out from my hiding place. Sweat was dripping from my forehead and onto the floor as I held my breath for as long as I could in fear of her hearing my frantic breathing.

She musn't find me no matter what.

I tried to move as carefully as I can to put my red, wavy hair into place. I tried my best to hide my ivory-colored arms and hands so they wouldn't reflect against the light.

"She's got to be here somewhere." whispered a voice.

It was her.

"Lily... come out, come out, wherever you are." she taunted.

I curled myself into the smallest ball I could ever be. She must NOT find me.

I heard the footsteps move closer and closer until I saw her black boots right in front of the table I was hiding under. I held my breath as I waited for her to walk past my hiding place. I didn't dare blink because I might miss one of her moves. God knows what she can do with a wand.

Once her boots were out of my sight and I couldn't hear any more noise around me, I let out the breath I've been holding.

"Finally." I whispered.

"Gotcha." said the scary feminine voice that sounded way too familiar for me not to recognize. I heard footsteps rush to the place where I was when...

"NO!"

* * *

Enjoyed it? Please, give me your reviews. :) I'll appreciate them very much. Thanks and Godspeed, people.


	2. First: Who they are

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

* * *

"Come on, Lily. You're over reacting. It's just a party, and it's for Marjorie, our FRIEND, it's her birthday for Merlin's sake."

"No, Alice, I'm not. You know I hate parties. I'll end up ruining the whole thing for everyone. Remember Margot's birthday last year?"

Alice, frustrated, sat down on Lily's bed and sighed. She started twirling her golden colored hair with her index finger, a habit which put Lily on the hop every time she did it.

"It's been a year now. I bet everyone's forgotten about that. Besides, people change."

"Precisely! PEOPLE change! As you may have noticed, dear Miss Prewett, I am NOT one of those PEOPLE, as James Potter has so blatantly declared."

"Bloody hell, Lily. Not THAT again." moaned Alice, referring to James Potter and her bestfriend, Lily Evans' previous argument where James called Lily a fire-headed, mold-eyed beast which resulted in an angry and hurt Lily Evans. She never did let that moment go despite the fact that it had happened two years ago.

"What do you mean by that, Alice?" huffed Lily. "It's not like I bring that up everytime something like THIS happens."

Alice Prewett and Lily Evans had been the best of friends since their first day of school. They put their differences together to make

an awesome pair. Lily, being the tougher person, always protected Alice while the latter was the one who calmed her friend down once she thought

the red-head was taking things too far. However, things changed when a certain raven-haired bespectacled boy called Lily the same thing that her father had called her mother on the night he decided to leave their family for a waitress whose face was shaped like a mango .

Since then, the once brave Lily Evans took it upon herself to become a stuck-up, shy girl who hid from James Potter and the rest of the Marauders as best as she could.

"Merlin knows that you DO, Lily Marie." answered Alice. "What happened to the confident girl who used to be the only person to stand up to the Marauders?"

The Marauders were a group of four boys--all of whom are heirs to the thrones of the four richest wizarding families in all of history.

James Potter--their leader, is the son of the two greatest aurors that the wizards and witches have ever known. They are the two most well-paid in the Ministry of Magic, and therefore, in the whole wizarding community. Not only do they possess talent in protecting their people, they also own three of the biggest wizarding shops in the world: Honeydukes (which has more than a hundred branches in Europe ALONE), Quidditch for All Occassions (the world's BIGGEST Quidditch shop)

and WANDS by Ollivander (the most famous shop for all wands). They also have generations of pure blood. So obviously, this makes their family VERY influential in the wizarding community.

The Blacks come a close second to the Potters. Their family is the oldest in the magical realm which means that not a trace of Muggle blood can be found in their bloodline. This easily means generations and GENERATIONS of galleons all in the hands of the Blacks together with their rebellious and pure-hearted son, Sirius Black. Despite his "wonderful" background from the Noble house of Black, he still craved for a life which led to peace. However, his family contested his dream. The Blacks are one of the strongest families who support the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and his rise to power. Sirius didn't like this so he went off and ran away to the Potters, who were very happy to take him in. This event didn't leave Sirius empty handed, though. His great uncle, Norbert, who thought that his ideas were brilliant left all of his money and treasures in his care for him to be able to support a life that he believes is for the good of all.

Remus Lupin is a man of art, which proves that he really IS the son of Rupert and Rosalie Lupin who own the biggest museums both in the Muggle ang Magical realm. Imagine all the profit they make in a year. However, this doesn't seem to be enough for Remus, because despite the fact that their family had been donating a large amount of galleons to institutes which were established to find a cure to reverse the curse of the werewolf, nothing has been found at all, which adds to Remus' misery of having to hope year after year for an end to his awful 'furry problem'.

Peter Pettigrew is the fourth biggest heir. His family owns the biggest magical hospital in Europe, namely: St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Peter's grandmother was the one who built the hospital as a tribute to her son and daughter-in-law, Peter's parents, who passed away when they were hit by a dark curse when Peter was four. Since then, Peter has been living with his grandmother in their vast mansion a mile away from St. Mungo's.

"She's hiding." replied Lily morosely. "And I don't think she's coming out any time soon."

"Oh bollocks. Enough with the drama already, Lily. You're head girl. James Potter is head boy. You've been sharing one common room, one bathroom, one DORMITORY for two weeks and you and him STILL haven't seen each other yet. How the bloody hell could you work under these circumstances?" asked an annoyed Alice.

"They're called schedules, Alice. I wake up at five in the morning to shower, eat a morning snack and get the heck out of here and stay outside, at the grounds. Then, I come back at around 11 at night to brush my teeth, wash my face and everything then go to sleep. That's it."

"And he hasn't seen you, HOW?"

"He's a MARAUDER, Alice. He wakes up late and comes back here late. He's a LATE person, whereas I'm the complete opposite."

"I still don't understand how you get the work done."

"I leave him notes."

"Notes?"

"Yes. On the dining table. He's BOUND to see those since he's a pig who loves to eat."

Alice scoffed. "You are unbelievable, Lily Evans."

The redhead smiled at this comment, she loves it when she gets Alice all boiled up. Her usually angelic features turns into that of a demon. It's pathetic, really. "Just stop it, Alice, you and I both know it's pointless. Tell you what, why don't we just start making plans for your birthday?"

"Birthday?"

"Yes, Prewett, birthday. YOUR birthday. This Saturday. Remember?" prompted Lily.

Alice stood up instantly, like a shock had gone through her body and left her feeling so excited she could explode.

"MY BIRTHDAY! THIS SATURDAY!"

Lily laughed. "Yes yes yes, we've already established that fact, what plans do we have for that day, then?"

"PARTY! Remus and the others are planning one for Gryffindor's victory on their match this Saturday, I could tell him that it's my birthday... that way it'd be an even BIGGER celebration!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"A party?"

"Yes! Oh Lily thank you so much for reminding me!"

"Yes well... um... no problem."

"You HAVE to come."

"WHAT?!"

"You're my best friend. It'd be wrong if you weren't there."

"But.. b-but."

"If you don't come, then don't bother ever showing your face in front of me ever again."

"Alice..."

Alice started walking towards the door of Lily's bedroom.

"I'll come." said Lily softly.

"GREAAT!" exclaimed Alice as she ran back to hug her friend. "Now, I have to go tell Remus, will you be fine here on your own?"

"Of course I will. Bye."

xoxo

Days like these are the most depressing ones, in Lily's book. It's a wonderful day outside on the grounds. The sun is shining brilliantly, the grass is the greenest it can be, the lake is a clear crystal blue, the wind outside is just right. All in all, it's a bloody brilliant day, and she has to stay inside her room, all because of the stupid Marauders.

It's not exactly the normal definition of torture, her room is great! It's always been her dream room, with light green walls touched by brown, a queen-sized bed with soft white pillows and printed comforters that provide her with cloud-like comfort, a beautiful hand-crafted vanity complete with all of her everyday hygiene needs, a floor covered with dark green carpet, a bookshelf filled with her favorite books and a Muggle radio charmed to work in such magical conditions. It was, for her, a room fit for royalty, and she adored it. But, like every other person, she longed for the warm summer breeze and the sound of chirping birds that can only be felt and heard outside, a place where she did not dare venture out upon when a lot of students were wandering about, since two years ago.

Lily sighed and stepped out of her bedroom and into the Heads' common room

_Maybe some ice cream would cheer me up. _She thought sadly.

She sat down on the dining set for two beside the large windows and read off the menu in front of her.

"Banana Split, please."

After her choice of food had been said, it appeared in front of her instantly. Ah. The wonders of magic.

"Thank you." muttered Lily.

She ate her cheer-up snack as she watched a group of first years laughing as they flied a kite in the wonderful outdoors.

_If only I hadn't bothered them. _She thought once again. _If only I never stood up against the Marauders, then maybe... just maybe... I'd still be able to enjoy that and not hide here. _She sighed. _This sucks._

She looked around the room and observed the furniture which she never even got to fully appreciate before. There was a beautiful fireplace beside the portrait which served as the entrance to their dormitory. Gryffindor's crest proudly hung above the fireplace. A complete living room set was placed in front of the majestic crest to provide the two heads comfort during the winter and cold nights. The floor was covered with maroon carpet, to honor their house. It was very beautiful.

Just as Lily was about to go sit on the sofa to see how soft it really is, the portrait door opened. She heard James Potter and Sirius Black's voices as they talked cheerfully to each other.

"Did you see Snape's face when we--" laughed Sirius.

The head girl quickly came to her senses and ran towards her room, closing the door softly once she was engulfed in her own private bubble.

James saw a flash of red hair sweep across the room, but he didn't even get a chance to see the girl's face. He sighed.

"Evans still avoiding you, then?" asked Sirius as he flopped down the sofa.

"Yeah." replied James morosely. "Merlin's beard, Padfoot, it's been two years."

"I know. It's a wonder how she manages to avoid us, seeing as we're in the same school, the same house, and even the same classes!" narrated Sirius animatedly. "You'd think she had an invisible cloak by the way she's acting."

"Remember the time when we thought she dropped out of Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. Three whole months without seeing her when someone says he saw her in the rain."

"Since then, all I've been seeing of her is flashes of her red hair. It's frustrating, really."

"What's even more frustrating is that you're both head students."

James sighed.

"Why DID all of this happen, Prongs?"

"I dunno. The last thing I remember was we were calling each other names when all of a sudden, she ran off."

"Weird."

"Immensely weird."

The two Marauders fell silent for a while, each of them thinking about the once feisty girl who made all of their days... entertaining.

"Well, it's no use troubling ourselves with the past." said Sirius positively. "We've got a match against Ravenclaw on Saturday and we'd better train ourselves. It's our last year. We'd better win this, James. Specially this year, you're captain!"

This seemed to distract James from his dilemma and placed him on higher spirits. "You got that right!"

The two Quidditch players drank a glass of water, then gaily went out of the room as they prepared for Quidditch practice.

Lily let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding once she heard the portrait door close. She let herself slide down the door she'd been standing against.

_What a relief. _She whispered to herself.

"Lily?"

The head girl froze. _It can't be._

"Lily, I know you're there."

Lily Evans didn't dare make a sound. She even went as far as to holding her own breath.

"Turn around." said James.

_What the bloody hell is he onto? _thought Lily to herself.

"Lily Evans, turn around."

_I'm not here. I'm not here._

"Lily. Turn. Around."

As quietly as she could, she turned around and lo and behold...

* * *

How was it? I hope it was good? Please oh please, revieeewwww. :) Take care and Godspeed, people.

* * *


End file.
